1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sealed contactor of an electromagnetic switching device and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a sealed contactor by injecting an arc extinguishing gas into an air-tight space of an electromagnetic switching device and sealing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a hybrid automobile, a fuel-cell automobile, or an electric automobile such as a golf cart and an electric forklift, or the like, an electronic switching device for opening and closing DC power is installed between a storage battery and a DC power conversion device to supply DC power from the storage battery into the DC power conversion device or cut off power supply to the DC power conversion device.
Also, in an environment-friendly developing system such as a photovoltaic system, a wind power generation system, or the like, the electromagnetic switching device for opening and closing DC power is installed between a DC generator and an inverter which converts DC generation power into AC power of a commercial frequency and voltage to serve to supply DC generation power to the inverter or cut off DC generation power.
The electromagnetic switching device may be configured to include a fixed contact point and a movable contact point and an actuator for driving the movable contact point such that the contact points can be controlled.
In particular, in the electromagnetic switching device for opening and closing DC power, used for an electric automobile, when the movable contact point is instantly released from the fixed contact point, namely, the contact point in an OFF state, an arc may be generated, and in order to quickly extinguish arc, the space in which the contact points are disposed is required to be configured to be air-tight and the air-tight space is required to be filled with an arc extinguishing gas.
In order to allow an electronic component to maintain a life span of a certain level or longer and reliable functions thereof, the arc extinguishing gas is required to be maintained by a certain level or higher in the air-tight space, and to this end, a technique for sealing the arc extinguishing gas is required.